How I am Loved
by rebelyell59
Summary: One Shot Deal Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**How I am Loved**

**Dedicated to Keeta Maxwell--I was inspired to write this after reading one of your stories--Thank You.**

Today I was borned. I can't wait to open my eyes, but I'm just so tired that I can't right now. I hear people talking--Mommy & Daddy, telling me how pretty I am and how loved I am. Also those people, no wait, my uncles who whisper to me how much fun we are going to have. Boy, my uncles really smell good, I'm going to peep at them--look at their eyes, one set blue, one set green, smiling at me and telling me how much they love me, too.

I remember still being in Mommy's tummy and hearing one of my uncles singing real pretty, while my other uncle played real pretty with Mommy. I open my eyes and give a great big yawn...Everybody starts to laugh...Why is that so funny all I did was yawn, oh well I guess big people are funny like that. All of a sudden I look up to see my uncle, oh this one is called Ryuichi telling me how beautiful I am (but really he is the beautiful one) and what a big girl I am. He has blue eyes and a smile that tells me that I make him very happy, he is also the one I heard singing in Mommy's tummy. He tells me that how many wonderful things we are going to do. Then I see my other uncle come up, he is called Tohma. He runs his finger down my cheek (that tickles, but boy does he have a soft finger). I look at him, he has beautiful green eyes that sparkle at me and tell me we are going to have fun also. I hear him telling me about the wonderful things he is going to teach me. Oh they have given me back to Mommy--I didn't want that--I start crying and I hear Mommy telling them that I love them best (tha's not true) and I feel this soft kiss on my cheek and voices telling me I am loved.

I can't wait, with so many people loving me, my life is going to be great. Oh, by the way my name is Saki and my Mommy is Noriko from Nittle Grasper.

**2 years old**

Today I am with Mommy at her work, Daddy had to go to a big meeting and couldn't take me. I have my pink bunny that Uncle Ryu gave me to play with plus lots of other toys, coloring books, and bunches of other stuff. I have been talking to my bunny when,WHAT!...I am up in the air...I am flying...I start laughing and then I see that it is Uncle Ryu, he tells me that he needs my help, I nod OK, he then goes to the micrphone and says he needs my help to sing this song. I love Uncle Ryu, I love Uncle Tohma, too, but Uncle Ryu is the one who will get on the floor and color with me, play with me. Uncle Tohma won't do that, but he will pick me up and put me on his lap, he will nuzzle my cheek and teach me to play his key board ( I know that big word, Uncle Tohma taught me to say it), he tells me I am a good girl, and I get lots of kisses from him...on my nose (that ticles), on my face, and even Eskimo kisses (which are the best). I love coming here and hanging out (Mommy taught that word to me).

**3 years old**

Today I met some new people. Uncle Ryu took me to meet his friend. Guess what! he has PINK hair, I have never seen anyone with pink hair. He picked me up and told me that I was very pretty and then he hugged me real tight. He is fun like Uncle Ryu, he twirled me around and around til we were both dizzy. I heard thisman's voice call him baka..that's not very nice. I looked over and saw pretty yellow eyes and hair looking at me. Oh, I forgot to tell you, the pink hair's name is Shuichi and yellow eyes is called Yuki. They are really good friends my Mommy had told me. She also said that they loved each other very much. Yuki smokes and I told him he should not do that, it is very bad. Eveerybody laughed and told him to listen to me. He got a scary look on his face...Oh no i made him mad... I started to cry but he looked at me and told me he would think about it. There are others in the room, Hiro and Suguru ( I know him I seen him with Uncle Tohma). BOOM what was that...I start crying again, I hear everybody yelling at a big man with a gun... Uncle Ryu has picked me up and kissed my cheek and told me they were sorry that they made me cry, (everybody yelled at the big man) Uncle Ryu and Shu (he told me to call him that) play with me on the floor for awhile until the big man told them to get back to work.

Uncle Ryu and I go back to Mommy and Uncle Tohma, they had been looking for us and were very worried ( I guess I forgot to tell you that Uncle Ryu and I were on a secret mission). I ran to Mommy and told her we were sorry then I went up to Uncle Tohma, but he was going to take a little more time, Uncle Tohma really doesn't play that much and he feels that Uncle Ryu and I play to much (how can you play to much?) I climb up in his lap and put my arms around his neck. I start putting kisses on him like he does to me...on his cheek, nose, face and then the big guns...Eskimo kisses. He starts to smile at me and says he guesses that I should play a lot cause I am just a little girl. He then ticles me and tells me to stop flirting with him so they can get back to work. He puts me down and pats my butt and tells me to play in the corner quietly, while they work. I go and sit in my spot and look up at Uncle Ryu as he starts to sing, he winks at me and I know that I am loved.

**5 years old**

I am on an airplane. Uncle Ryu and Tatusha are getting married ( I had already had this talk with Mommy when Shu and Yuki got married...Mommy said when you love somebody and never want to be apart from them, you get married and live together forever). I am to be the ring bearer (thanks Keeta) (I thought that was stupid, boys are the ones who do that) Uncle Ryu and Tat told me it was a special job for a special little girl. Shu and Yuki are here, as well as, Uncle Tohma and his wife Mika ( Uncle Tohma's wife is sister to Yuki and Tat). Oh why do I call him Tat? he told me to baks. I didn't always like him, cause he took my Uncle Ryu away from me...

**FLASH BACK**

When Uncle Ryu first met Tat I wasn't a very good girl. I saw him talking to Uncle Ryu, Shu had brought him to meet Uncle Ryu cause he was a great big fan, only he fell in love with my uncle and started hanging around. Now you must understand how I felt...Uncle Ryu had colored with me, played with me, and done all kinds of great things with just me. Then he started spending more and more time with Tatusha and I got mad and hurt. Didn't uncle want me anymore? Mommy nad Dsaddy had to go on a trip and they were going to leave me with Uncle Tohma, but Uncle Ryu begged and begged until Mommy said OK. Uncle Tohma dropped me off at Uncle Ryu's house, but he was not there, Tatusha said he had gone to the store (Ryu is in one of his serious phases now) and would be back soon. Uncle Tohma said that he had a meeting and would have to leave me here with Tatusha. I started crying but Uncle Tohma told me it would be alright, Tatusha would take care of me and Uncle Ryu would be back soon. He kissed me and then left. I am on the couch still crying...Tatusha is in the kitchen smoking ( hasn't anyone told him it was bad?) I feel someone sit next to me...he is wiping my tears off my face and hands me something...Uncle Ryu's Kuma...then a voice tells me that Uncle Ryu would be there soon and would I please stop crying...a pretty girl should never cry. He starts telling me how Uncle Ryu talks about me all the time...how I am special and how he would love me, too. He asks me if I want to watch cartoons with him...I have stopped crying now...I look up...he looks like Shu's Yuki and I tell hom so. He started laughing and tells me that Yuki is his older brother. When Uncle Ryu gets home he finds us on the couch watching cartoons...he wants to know can he watch, too?...we look at each other...I kiss Uncle Ryu's cheek and say OK. end of flash back

We have come to an island called Tahiti. At least that is what Ubncle Ryu and Tat told me. I can't wait to land...I have new shoes and dress to wear. Really I can't wait cause we are suppose to have cake after Uncle Ryu and Tat talk to each other. I look around the plane ...Uncle Tohma and Mika smile at me...Shu and Yuki look upand wink at me...Shu just blew me a kiss, I catch it and bring it to my lips...Yuki just smiled again. There is the gun man ( I found out that his name is K) and somebody called Sakano who is Shu's manager...They both smile at me, too...We are getting off the plane now...and we are going to a hotel to rest up and change to our good clothes Mommy told me. All of a sudden I am picked up and twirled around...I look and it's Uncle Ryu and Tat...they hug me and kiss me and tell me how glad that they are glad I am their special person...and I think to myself...

**How lucky I am to be loved.**

Ok folks, this is my second story...please let me thank all of you that reviewed my first one (Yeah Spunk Element..you were the first) You know the drill let me know what you think.. Until next time...Take Care.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The Wedding**

**OK here's the deal--I had not planned to write anymore for this story--BUT--some nice reviewer--Amethyst Eye Koneko asked very nicely and since I respond to nicely requested things--here it is--this is not like the first chapter--so get over it--Yuki--your request is next, but it may take a little time. ENJOY!**

We are at the hotel now. Uncle Ryu and Tat are suppose to marry (tha's what Mommy says) when the sun goes down. We are suppose to take a nap, but who wants to do that. I wander from room to room seeing my big people (there are connecting doors). I have fun running from room to room.

The first room I come to belongs to Yuki and Shu. As I burst into the room,Shu turns around and sees me. He runs over to me and grabs my waist and spends me around asking what do I think I'm doing. Giggling, I tell him I am making sure that everyone is alright and behaving themselves. Yuki looks over at us and raises his eyebrow. I love watching him do that, it's funny, cause he always smiles at me after. Shu kisses me and tells me that they are being good (Yuki grins at that, I wonder why?) then Shu asks if I am being good and I grin at him. I ask if they want to play but Shu says they have to get ready for the wedding. Shu then tells me that we will play after the wedding, with a hug and a kiss I'm off to the next room.

The next room is Uncle Tohma's and Mika's. Uncle Tohma asks me the same question as Shu, so I give him the same answer. He laughs at me , then picks me up for a cuddle, hug and kiss. He tellsme I should be getting ready and I tell him I have only one more room to check. He smiles at me and says that he and Mika need to get ready, so I grin and run through the next connecting door.

The last room was Tat's and Uncle Ryu's. When I open the door they are kissing (Gross, I won't do that with anybody but my family.) They break apart when they hear my giggling. Uncle ryu laughs at me and asks what I am doing. I tell him that he is not suppose to see Tat until the wedding cause Mommy says so. Tat scoops me up and twirls me around the room, saying he's not suppose to see me, not Uncle Ryu. Uncle Ryu comes over and they kiss me and tickle me until we fall on the floor.THey ask me if I am having fun and I tell them yes. We play for awhile then they tell me it's time to get ready. I tell Uncle Ryu and Tat that I will be so beautiful when they see me next, they tell me they can't wait.

I go to the room I share with Mommy to get ready. My dress is long and white and trimmed with a pink sash ans bow for my hair (I wanted to match Shu). Mommy is wearing a white dress trimmed in blue. Mika is wearing something called off white. The guys are all wearing dark pants and white pirate shirts (I don't know what that is, but Mommy and Mika said they would look sexy). We are suppose to meet in the hotel lobby and go to the beach from there. I got mad cause I wanted to wear my bathing suit, I told Mommy you wear your bathing suit to the beach.

**One and a half hours later**

Setting: on the beach---tiki columns with white candles surround the arch made of white roses--Ryu and Tat are dressed in navy slacks and the white shirts. Shu has on pink (of course) pants and the white shirt, Yuki wore black slacks and the white shirt. Tohma chose dark green slacks with the white shirt. A white runner went from the hotel across the sand to the arch. Ryu and Tat walked down the runner to the arch, Saki had gone before them. The others surrounded the arch and the ceremony began.ATat and Ryu had written their vows and Ryu was first. "I, Ryuichi, take you Tatusha, to be my lawfully wedded husband husband. I will love you, cherish you, adore you from now until infinity." Then it was Tat's turn. "I, Tatusha, take you Ryuichi, to be my lawfully wedded husband. I adored you before and I will until infinity. You light up my life like no one other. You are my sun, stars, and moon and I will love you until infinity". The pastor asked for the rings and as Saki was going up she tripped and on buckle in the runner. She fell down and started crying. The rings had gone flying (luckily on the runner--the rings were tri color and had their names and the date engraved.) "Are you alright?" asked Uncle Ryu. "I lost the rings, I am sorry, I ruined the wedding, Uncle Ryu and Ubncle Tat." Everyone became qwuiet and smiled. It was the first time Saki had ever called Tat that. He smiled ather and kissed her. "Don't worry, as long as you are OK..." The pastor received the rings and blessed them. He gave Tat's ring to Ryu. "With this ring , I thee wed." said Ryu. Tat picked up Ryu's ring. Sliding it on his finger, he kissed Ryu's hand. "With this ring, I thee wed." The pastor then said, "With the power vested in me by God, I now pronounce you both partners until infinity." After the couple kissed, the next words heard were "Party time!" Noriko took Saki back to the room and let her change into her bathing suit and then took her back to the beach. Ryu and Tat had made sure that there was sand toys for her to play with. The adults took turnsa going back to their rooms to change so that someone would be wioth Saki at all times. The reception was an old fashion cook out. There were roaring fires, all good stuffato eat and pleanty of partying going on.

As Saki looked around she realized again...

**How Loved I am**

OK you still know the drill. Oh by the way, I do not own gravitation, but wished I had Yuki. I hope you have enjopyed my two stories. I spend alot of time reading from this site and I am really glad that there are so many excellent authors...to all of you thank you for many hours of enjoyment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dedicated to Yuki n'Shuichi 4 Eva**

**thank you for being supportive in my work and this chapter is for you. (sorry it is so short)**

**Chapter 3**

**10 years later**

Saki was sitting in her bedroom thinking of her family. Uncle Ryu and Tat were going to celebrate their 10th anniversary. They had adopted a brother and sister, about 5 years before. The boy had been about 2 and the girl a newborn. They were as happy as two people could be. Shu and Eiri ( he did not want to be called Yuki anymore) had a son and daughter also. Uncle Tohma and Mika had a son, and Mama and Daddy had presented her with a sister.

Things were going great with Saki. She was in high school where she was taking music classes and had a boyfriend. Although after she introduced him to her uncles she hadn't been very sure that he was going to stick around. It had been very embarassing when they had started to "grill" him, they of course said that they were just trying to get to know him, boy had she been mad at them. They had been together for a year now.

Saki was thankful for her family. She knew that she had support for whatever she wanted to do. She hadn't quite decided what she wanted, she knew that music was going to be there, but she just didn't know whether or not it would be performing or on the business side of the industry.

But no matter, she still had time to decide. There was to be a party at NG studios for Uncle Ryu and Tat's anniversary. Saki was giving them babysitting services and dinner for two at a fancy restaraunt. She had decided to wear a silver dress with turquoise shoes, jewelry and handbag. She was now almost a grownup. She stood 5'9" and had a beautiful figure. She had vivid blue eyes and black hair that hung below her waist. She was also a clothes slut...she admitted it, she had an addiction to clothes and everything that went with it. She was teased all the time about not leaving the house til she had her warpaint on and was completely coordinated...they would get over it.

As Saki was thinking of the party, she began to smile...Memeories came flooding back to her...Shu and Yuki babysitting her and giving her a kitten on her 8th birthday. The kitten had been grey and white with a little orange thrown in for good measure. She still had that cat and she looked over at it as it laid on the pillow on her bed. Uncle Ryu and Uncle Tat taking her on picnics and to her first amusement park, where she got sick eating to much junk. They had held her, kissed her and told her it would be alright. And the best memory of all, Mama and Daddy telling her about the baby, at first she wasn't to keen on the idea, until everyone told her that she would be a big sister and would have to teach the baby everything and take care of her. Her sister had been given an English name because her mother had loved it. Elizabeth Marie Rose was now 6 years old and was called Lizzie. As Saki thought of all of these memories plus many more she had one thought on her mind...

**Boy, how she was loved.**

Thank you so much for reading this story. The next one I am working on was an idea from another author. As soon as I can come up with a decent plot, I will post. Until then thank you to everyone who reviewed my stories. Your advice, praise, and good wishes has made me glad that I took a chance. Until next time, take care.


End file.
